eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Walford Police Station
Walford Police Station is located in Victoria Square, Walford which is a short walk from Albert Square, Walford and Bridge Street, Walford. Plenty of Walford regulars have found themselves inside this building at some time or another. In recent years DCI Marsden has questioned Phil about a number of matters. Until he was caught red-handed robbing a factory, his brief Marcus Christie always seemed to get him off. Storylines Employees Current Police Officers *DS Cameron Bryant - Part the Lucy Beale Murder Investigation Team, 2014 *DI Samantha Keeble - Part the Lucy Beale Murder Investigation Team, 2014 *PC Julian Walsh - Spoke to Linda Carter at front desk , 2015 *PC Vanessa Jenkins - Part the Linda Sexual Assault case , 2015 *DC Stephan Franklin - Office in charge of the Linda Carter Sexual Assault case, 2015 *DS Anthony Heathcote - 2003-2015 *DC Cramer - 2015 *DS Adrian Bain - 2015 *PC Evans - 2011- *DCI Jill Marsden - Investigated a number of case relating to Phil Mitchell (2001-2012,2015) *PC Scott Beckley - (2013, 2015–) *PC Teresa Ndiaye - Arrested Ian Beale for dangerous driving (2015–) Former Police Officers *WPC Alison Howard - Gave advice to Pauline and Arthur Fowler and Den and Angie Watts when their respective children went missing, 1985-1987 *DS Luke Crisp - Part the Heather Trott Murder Investigation Team, 2013 *DC Emma Summerhayes - Part the Lucy Beale Murder Investigation Team, 2014-2015 - Now Deceased See also: List Police Officers Solicitors that have visited clients *Marcus Christie (1990–91, 1993, 1996–2004, 2014–) *Ritchie Scott (2005–12, 2014–) *Stella Crawford (2006-2007) *Katie McCoy (2015) *Jamil Choudry (2015) Storylines *Kathy Beale - Kathy makes a statement about James Willmott-Brown raping her (1988) *James Willmott-Brown - Interviewed over Kathy's allegations of rape *Liam Butcher - Liam makes a statement about the gang, he hung about with. (2013) *Max Branning - Arrested on suspicion of cutting Phil Mitchell's car breaks. (2013) *Mick Carter - Arrested for curb crawling. (2014) *Linda Carter - Victim of Sexual Assault by Dean Wicks. (20 January 2015) *Charlie Cotton. - Charlie is arrest for assisting an offender Nick Cotton. (23 February 2015) *Roxy Mitchell - Victim of Sexual Assault by Dean Wicks. (29 December 2015) Gallery Exterior Walford Police Station (4 June 1999).png|Walford Police Station (4 June 1999) Police_Station.jpg|Walford Police Station Exterior Easties police station.png|Police Station in 2009 police_station_1_large.jpg|The whole Police Station outside Walford_Police_Station_Front.jpg|Redesigned Police Station in August 2014 Walford Police Station 2.jpg|Walford Police Station Police Station outside 2.jpg|Police Station carpark entrance Walford Police Station 3.jpg|An different angle of Walford Police Station Walford Police Station Outside.jpg|Walford Police Station Outside (2015) Diggory Passage Entrance via Victoria Square (2015).jpg|Diggory Passage Entrance via Victoria Square (2015) Walford Police Station Overhead shot (2015).jpg|Walford Police Station Overhead shot (2015) Interior Walford Police Station.png|Walford Police Station Front Desk in 1986 Walford Police Station Interview Room.png|Walford Police Station Interviewing Room (1988) Ian_Beale_and_Ben_Mitchell_Walford_Police_Station_(30_May_2010).jpg|Ian Beale and Ben Mitchell Walford Police Station (30 May 2010) Walford_Police_Station_Cell_CCTV_Donnie_Lester_(2011).jpg|Walford Police Station Cell CCTV Donnie Lester (2011) Liam Butcher and Bianca Butcher Walford Police Station (31 March 2013).jpg|Liam Butcher and Bianca Butcher in interview room (31 March 2013) Walford_Police_Station_Room.jpg|Walford Police Station Room (2014) Walford Police Station Front Desk.jpg|Walford Police Station Front Desk (2015) Walford Police Station Front Desk 2.jpg|Walford Police Station Front Desk (2015) Walford Police Station Front Desk 3.jpg|Walford Police Station Front Desk (2015) Walford Police Station Entrance.jpg|Walford Police Station Entrance (2015) Walford Police Station Seating Area.jpg|Walford Police Station Seating Area (2015) Walford Police Station Seating Area 2.jpg|Walford Police Station Seating Area (2015) Walford Police Station Inside.jpg|Walford Police Station Seating Area (2015) Walford Police Station Interview Room.jpg|Walford Police Station Interview Room (2015) Walford Police Station Video Interview Room.jpg|Walford Police Station Video Interview Room (2015) Charlie and Carol at Walford Police Station.jpg|Charlie and Carol at Walford Police Station (2015) Ben Mitchell in Walford Police Station Cell (2015).jpg|Ben Mitchell in Walford Police Station Cell (2015) Walford Police Station CCTV Interview Room Phil Mitchell (2015).jpg|Walford Police Station CCTV Interview Room Phil Mitchell (2015) Walford Police Station Incident Room (2015).jpg|Walford Police Station Incident Room (2015) Walford Police Station CCTV (25 February 2019) .jpg|Walford Police Station CCTV (25 February 2019) Walford_Police_Station_(6_August _2019).jpg|Walford Police Station (6 August 2019) Miscellaneous DC Phipps Contact Card (2015).jpg|DC Phipps Contact Card (2015) Walford Police Station Interview Notice (2015).jpg|Walford Police Station Interview Notice (2015) Vincent Hubbard CCTV Mendelson Road petrol station 7 May 205 21.23.jpg|Vincent Hubbard CCTV Mendelson Road petrol station 7 May 205 21.23 Walford Police Station Opening and Closing Times (2015).jpg|Walford Police Station Opening and Closing Times (2015) Walford Police Station Phone Numbers Board (2015).jpg|Walford Police Station Phone Numbers Board (2015) Lucy Beale Murder Poster Walford Police Station (2015).jpg|Lucy Beale Murder Poster Walford Police Station (2015) Max Branning Statement.jpg|Max Branning Statement DS Craig Pike Warrant Card (2015).jpg|DS Craig Pike Warrant Card (2015) Category:Places in Walford Category:Walford Category:Public Service